


To See a Tree about a Monster

by CatWithAPen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, And then not much from that point on, Angst, Based in cannon, Gore, International Travel, Mystery, Sort of an, Violence, and some absurity, and urban legends, cosmic monsters, illusions to worse, it's big, lie ahead so be advised, lots of players in this game, lots of world wide mythology, traumas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWithAPen/pseuds/CatWithAPen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little more then ten years down the road from that first summer in Gravity Falls and monsters, myths, and mysteries are still the main item on the Pine's twins docket. In fact that's the center of their life style these days, and what even worse they're good at it. But as it tends to go with best laid plans there's more going on in the world then meets they eye and a wrench gets thrown in Dipper and Mabel's plans.<br/>And a fairly chatty wrench at that, but of course that's not the worst of it. Out there in the world some very old gears are turning and it's going to take friends, foes, and favors old and new to find, let alone stop it.</p><p>But hey, an apocalypse isn't the worst that can happen.... right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See a Tree about a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was the terrifying spawn of late nights, movie marathons, and way to much caffeine, as so many of my ideas tend to be, that (with the encouragement of certain people) I decided to turn into an actual story. It will be long, trope-y, frequently shameless, and hopefully as much fun to read as it was to discuss and write!
> 
> So good night, good luck, and enjoy.

There actually is a fic, but it is also April first, so see y'all in a day or so with the real thing! :D


End file.
